The Hidden Way
by jkd6019
Summary: After losing confidence in her skills and the Force, a Jedi knight seeks a mysterious power beyond the Force. As a test of her resolve, she tries to open a box from her youth. A young non Force-sensitive boy surprises her.


The Hidden Way

The Hidden Way

Wenn Ley sat in a meditative pose on the sleep couch in her quarters in the Jedi Temple.Facing her across the room was a small wooden box, finely crafted, lacquered, and a bit worn by use.An intrusive thought entered her mind, an image of her staring down the barrel of heavy blaster.Then, her assailant falling to the ground, a blaster bolt through his head.Wenn turned to see a woman swinging a lightsaber, Wenn's lightsaber sending the rain of blaster bolts flying away from her and the child that huddled behind her.Wenn recalled her attention to the box.The lid of the box quivered almost imperceptibly, but did not spring open.Wenn sighed, her eyelids parting horizontally to reveal red Neimoidian eyes.She rose.Other matters demanded her attention.

When she arrived outside of the High Council Chamber there was still plenty of time.The Neimoidian female tapped her foot slightly, then refrained from doing it further.She took another deep breath and reached out to the Force.She would face them alone.Still, she was a Jedi Knight now and should be able to face her elders, even with failure.She reminded herself she had survived worse.Still when the Council doors slid open, it didn't seem that way.

Master Windu and Master Koth were the only members of the Council present.That seemed like a relief, perhaps it was better than having to face all of them.Wenn relaxed slightly.

Master Windu spoke first."I understand you wish to leave the ranks of the Order."

"Yes, Master.For a time, at least," Wenn said.

"And why is that?"

"I doubt myself, Masters."Do they think I'm a coward?A Neimoidian coward?I am not.Wenn dismissed the fearful thoughts.

A slight smile came to Master Koth's face."You've only been a Jedi Knight for a year.Relatively speaking, you are young in the ways of the Force.At your age, I had doubts myself.I still do about some things.We all do.Wait for wisdom," the Zabrak counseled.

"It is more than that," Wenn said."There are many doubts about the life I am leading I can no longer ignore—my abilities, the death of Master Jinn and the return of the Sith…"

"We understand you had difficulties on your last mission," Master Windu said."Tell us in your own words."

"Of sorts.During my studies, I visited the lower realms of Coruscant and had worked with the indigent and healing the sick.I also made friends there, with one family in particular—a single mother and community activist and her only son.They called me and asked for my help.The community was awash in addiction to a new drug and the authorities were unwilling or unable to put a stop to it.It was said that it was the work of a local crimelord, a Tin-Tin Dwarf known as the 'Assembler'.I went to this individual and asked that the drug be removed from the streets—immediately.He made several excuses and explained to me that he had to make a living, but that he would try and "cut back" out of respect for the Jedi.I told him that I would be staying with my activist friend until the drug was removed.

"Amazingly, soon enough, it was.I suppose drugs can be sold elsewhere, but I did what I could.However, it seemed that after this display, the authorities became involved, cracking down elsewhere.This did not please the Assembler's keepers and they sent their assassins to pay us a visit.That was when it happened."

"What happened?" Master Koth asked, leaning forward.

Wenn shook her head."I should have been able to handle them—the assassins were just humans with blasters and body armor.There were six of them and they came in with sonic screamers.Deafened, I used the Force.They fired on me. I was able to dispatch three of them.The rest of the house was in chaos—I lost sight of my friend and her boy.I was distracted.Before I knew it, I found a whipcord enveloping my wrist.Before I could cut it, my lightsaber was thrown halfway across the room," Wenn said and paused to catch her breath.It was if it had happened minutes ago.

"Take your time," Master Windu said.

"I didn't feel as if I could get to my lightsaber in time.With a burst of speed, I attacked him.We grappled for his blaster, but I flung myself away from him when I saw another one of them about to fire on me.When I landed I was stunned.I saw a blaster pointed at me.I knew it was over.That moment lingered on forever.

"Looking for my lightsaber, I saw it in the hands of the mother, her only son just tucked behind her.Two of the assassins opened fire on both of them.Then I saw it.I could see the fear turn to rage on her face, something like a hardened snarl.She must have deflected half a dozen blaster bolts.One flew back at one of the shooters, killing him.Another bolt saved me, striking the head of the assassin with his blaster pointed at me.I came out of my shock, concentrated and called on the Force to slam the last assassin in the far wall, knocking him unconscious.I called my lightsaber to me and made sure the room was clear.

"I spent the better part of a week in that household.I ate and slept among that family.They were not Force-sensitive—mother nor son.In the aftermath, I had their midi-cholorian counts taken.Nothing.Not only did she deflect those blaster bolts, she saved my life—the person deaf to the Force saved the one who has heard it all of her life.What she did and how she did it has haunted me, confused me."

"Perhaps you used the Force unconsciously to help the mother defend her child," Master Windu posed.

"Perhaps, but I did not feel the Force in action in that room."

"She could have been lucky," Master Koth said."The universe has its quirks."

Wenn shook her head."It took me years to learn that skill.Years."

"So, what do you think it was?" Master Windu asked.

"I have meditated long on this since returning to the Temple.I believe she used a power outside of the Force."

"Outside of the Force?" Windu balked slightly.

"She drew on her determination, her desire.Call it...Mind."

Master Koth's eyes narrowed.

"The Blind Master, who taught centuries before us—"

"We know of him," Windu said."When his students began competing to master the skills he was teaching them, he stopped teaching Force disciplines."

"Yes.He only taught his students how to listen to the Force.All other manipulations were distractions.However, he spoke of a 'Hidden Path' that he would not teach as well, a set of skills.I think what that mother, Kira, showed was the Hidden Path, hidden in plain sight."

"An interesting theory, but only a theory.What are you asking from us?" Master Windu asked.

"I don't know.I just don't feel like I am making a difference.Conflict is rising in the galaxy regardless of our missions, the Sith have returned...I was almost killed and there was nothing I could do about it, after a lifetime of training."

"Do you know where you are going?" Master Koth asked.

"There are distant worlds where it is likely the Blind Master touched during his travels.I could go.Still, I am confused.I have no will."

"As you have mentioned, all is not well in the galaxy," Master Windu said."All of the Jedi are needed, now more than ever.I believe that your theory is likely an error.But you must do what you must do."He reclined slightly in his seat.Wenn knew she was dismissed.She bowed.

Wenn found herself in her quarters, again.The box sat where she had left it, mocking her in its way.She tried to sit in meditation again, she couldn't.There were too many thoughts coursing through her mind, too many possibilities.Anger and frustration blossomed.How could not open a box she had many times as a child?Wenn left her quarters abruptly.She wandered.By the time she passed the Temple Library, she had pushed her uncertainty into the background, calming herself.She thought of stopping there, but kept walking.She had spent enough time there in recent days searching for hints to a power outside of the Force.

She found herself on of the Temple's Landing Decks, where transports could dock.Also gathered there were those she semi-seriously called the "Cast Off"—those who had come to the Temple, but who were now being dismissed or reassigned because they were thought too old to be trained, not strong enough in the Force, were not chosen as a padawan learner by their 13th birthday, or were being sent away for some other reason.They were a motley collection of young people of half a dozen species.Wenn looked over them.She had avoided this place like plague when she was an apprentice.It always seemed to be a place of shame and failure.Now, she felt a deep kinship with these little ones.She might be going away, perhaps for a long time.She lingered in thought for a moment.Wenn knew she needed clarity.Leave or stay, there was one thing she had to do first.

Ethaer Noacre found himself on a walkway on one of the Temple's many tiers.He looked up a small stair to an alcove for the person he was seeking.He sighed inwardly, he had been searching for hours.There was a Neimoidian in Temple robes sitting in the alcove, before her a small brown box.Ethaer composed himself and approached the Jedi.

The human boy's skin was the brown color of a loaf of bread.His body was lean, but with a certain gawkiness to it.He was no padawan.There was no braid of hair falling beneath his shoulders and he wore dark overalls, not Temple robes.The human made his way up the short stairs that led gradually up to the alcove.The ordered chaos of Coruscant's skies at sunset swirled in the distance.

"Hello," the Neimoidian said, eyes still closed.

Ethaer stopped on the step just below the alcove."Hi," he said and bowed."I am Ethaer Noacre.May I have a word with you, Master?"

The Jedi's eyes opened."There's no need to be so formal with me.My name is Wenn."

"I know.I also know that you are leaving the Temple."

"Does news spread so fast?Besides, I'm unsure if I am leaving the Temple.I don't know where I'm going," she said, somewhat sadly."What do you do here, Ethaer?"

"My mother teaches piloting.I live here too.We are not Jedi."

Wenn nodded."Do you want something from me?"

"I want to go with you on your journey."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen.My schooling is over—for now.My mother says I could go into pilot training, but I don't want to.I want to be a Jedi."

"Can you hear the Force?"

"No."

"Then how are you to become a Jedi?"

"I don't know."

"There are other ways to serve."

"Yes, I know."

"What do your parents think of this?"

"My mother humors me, I suppose.She knows I'm too old to control anymore."

"And your father?"

"My father and mother went their separate ways years ago," he said.He looked down at the box."What are you doing?"

"I am trying to open this box.My Master gave it to me just after he took me as his padawan.The five latches that keep the box closed are on the inside.It can only be opened through the Force.It was a test.It still is."

"You are having trouble?"

"It seems so.It took me many months to open it when I was a child.I can't seem to remember how I did it.There's a trick to it."

"Can I try?"

Wenn laughed."If you can open this box, I would make you my apprentice."

Without another sound the boy took the box in his hands reverently.He looked to her.

With her eyes she gave him permission.

For almost an hour, Ethaer brought the box to his ear, jostled it, shook it sharply, listened further, tapped it on the floor, and even danced in frustration around it.Ethaer stared at the box intently for a time.Then he gave up.

Ethaer placed the box before her, its face to her."I can't open it."There was a vacant expression on his face.Ethaer clenched his fists, the spilling over of the coiled tension in his being.

Wenn bowed slightly to him, to his effort, he assumed.

In a fit of frustration, the Ethaer stamped his foot.

The lid of the box slowly swung open.

The Ethaer's mouth fell open.He didn't say a word, he just stood there, gaping.

Wenn's expression was as shocked as Ethaer's own, but for a much shorter time.She recovered, composing herself.

Ethaer moved closer, but in his rapture, tripped and fell.When he reached out with his hands to catch himself, his right hand landed on the lid of the box, slamming it shut.The expression on his face this time was of loss.His hands went to his head."No!"

Wenn closed her eyes.In less than a minute, the box lid sprung up gradually once again.Wenn smiled slowly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I was glad I could help you, Mast—Wenn.I'm sure you have much to think about, contemplating the nature of the Force and all that.I'll leave you alone."He turned and began to make his way down the stairs.

"Padawan," Wenn said, "where are you going?"

Ethaer froze in his tracks.He turned around slowly."Me?"

"Yes."

"How?You know I cannot hear the Force."

"If you can teach me how a person who cannot hear the Force can do what I cannot, perhaps I have a bit to teach you.I should think the both of us can learn much more than we do now."

"I don't understand," Ethaer said."Is this legal?"

"I will take you, regardless of the consequences.Sometimes one must step outside what one understands, as I have learned recently.Will you accept?"

"Yes," Ethaer said, out of breath.He approached slowly.

"I have a gift for you, then."Wenn reached into the box and removed a light blaster."My Master gave this to me when he took me as his padawan, before how I learned to build my first lightsaber.I now give it to you."

Ethaer took the blaster in his hands."Thank you, Master."

"Thank you, Teacher."


End file.
